Locked In a Tower
by Silverleaf234
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a beautiful, smart and refined teen. Not to mention the Princess of the Heartfilia kingdom. She never intended to marry anyone... So... How did she end up locked in a tower... with Prince Natsu Dragneel? Will she learn to love the rambunctious guy? Or just hate him even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm really bored so I thought I would start another story… yay… Now I have three unfinished stories… DON'T JUDGE ME DAMN IT!**

**Without further ado, I present to you, (tee hee… That rhymed XD). **_**Locked in a Tower.**_

_**~O~**_

Lucy Heartfilia was elegant, rich, beautiful, and smart. Not to mention the princess of the Heartfilia kingdom! Suitors came from all across the globe to try and impress her, hoping that she would become their bride. But she wasn't interested with princes, or all the dresses and gowns she had. She wanted to live her own life, and not have her parents decide who she'll love. She wanted to travel the world, and visit the other kingdoms for a change. She's never left the castle without at least five guards or a horse drawn carriage. She was always causing a scene due to her royalty, and the guards would interrogate anyone who would so much as even look at her the wrong way.

She's tried to escape many times, but was always caught. Maybe that's why there are guards standing under her window every night…

She never expected to marry anyone… So… How exactly did she end up locked up in a tower…? With Prince Natsu Dragneel?

"Is it alright to just leave them like that?" A sweet cute voice was heard.

"Wendy, they'll be fine." A male voice said.

"But Igneel, should we really force them to get along? They are just children." A woman with blue hair said.

"Lucy is the princess of the Heartfilia kingdom. She WILL marry a prince. What better than marry the son of our dearest companions?" A man from across the table slammed his hand on the table.

"Now, Jude. Grandine has a point. We shouldn't force this on them. For the time being we should let them live young and free until they're ready." A refined woman with soft blonde hair similar to Lucy's said.

The Heartfilia's and the Dragneel's have been long time friends. It was the first time Natsu and Lucy met and it didn't go so well. Their parents had already decided that they were to get married, but both teens were incredibly opposed to this idea. So as a result, they used force.

Natsu looked up at Lucy, Lucy looked up at Natsu. They were both replaying what had happened when the Dragneel's first arrived…

"_Lucy, you must get ready. Visitors will be coming soon." Layla, Lucy's mother, said as she gently shook her daughter awake._

_Lucy buried her face in her pillow. "If it's another suitor I'm not getting up." She mumbled._

_Layla sighed. "No, they're long-time friends of mine. So get up now." She said sternly. She left the room to give her, her space._

_Lucy sighed. "Surrrreeee it's not a suitor." Lucy didn't like being so uptight and refined, unlike the rest of her family. She didn't really care what the people in the kingdom thought of her. However, her parents told her that she must always act like a well-mannered girl in front of others. She got up out of bed to go take a shower. _

_When she got out, she put on a skirt and a blouse. Lucy hated wearing dresses. They reminded her that she'll never be free from this accursed life. She put on a matching pair of wedges and left the bathroom. When her father saw her, he was definitely not happy with her outfit._

"_Lucy, please go put something that is a little more proper on." He said through clenched teeth. He absolutely hated when Lucy acted like she didn't care about her appearance. _

_Lucy calmly spoke. "Father, if it's just your friends, then why must I wear anything else? Surely we can act like normal citizens around your friends." _

_Jude turned red. "Lucy Heartfilia! We are NOT normal citizens! I will not tolerate you acting like one! You are the heiress to the Heartfilia kingdom and you will act like one!" He shouted. "Virgo! Please come fix Lucy!" He shouted to the head maid._

_A woman with pink hair quickly ran into the room and picked up Lucy. "Virgo!" She squealed with surprise. "Put me down!" _

_Virgo looked up at her. "I apologize, Princess. But I must answer your father." She said as she bolted out of the room. Virgo tossed her a strapless pink gown with ruffles on the bottom. Diamonds were embroidered along the top part and continued to make a pattern down to the waist. Inside was a pink shawl which had rubies and sapphires making a floral pattern. Virgo gently set down a pair of white heels with emeralds. "Please change into this, Princess." She said as she exited the room._

_This was one of her most expensive outfits… "Now I'm really sure it's a suitor…" Said Lucy despondently. If she was already wearing this, she might as well go all out. After putting on her dress and shoes, she picked out a pair of pearl earrings to wear. She put on white gloves that went to her elbow and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. Sure, she didn't care what the suitor thought of her, but it _was_ nice to dress up like this once and a while. _

_Lucy made her way down to the bottom level again. Her father nodded with approval. "Good choice, Virgo. Very appropriate for today." He mumbled under his breath._

_Her mother made her way down as well, wearing a dark red Victorian style gown. She had a pair of matching ruby shoes to go along with it. Her hair was in a high bun, while Lucy's was down._

_Jude smiled at his wife. "You look lovely, Layla." He commented. _

_Layla shifted her attention to Lucy. "Cancer, please come and fix up Lucy's hair." She said while clapping her hands._

_A man with scissors came out and, before Lucy could protest, finished with her hair. "Do you like it? –ebi?" He asked. _

_Lucy looked in one of the mirrors. "It's perfect." She said with a smile. Though, she would've preferred it the way it was before._

_There was a knock on the door._

"_They're earlier than I expected…" Jude said as he opened the door. _

_Layla and a beautiful blue haired woman that looked familiar to Lucy hugged as they squealed. Lucy did _not _expect that kind of a reaction from her mother, the most refined person she knew._

"_Grandine! It's been much too long! How have you been?" Layla said to Grandine._

_Grandine smiled. "I've been wonderful! Wendy's turning thirteen soon!" She said._

_Layla gasped. "Really? I remember when she was just a little toddler!" _

Wendy… Wendy? Grandine? These names sound awfully familiar… _Thought Lucy. She was sure that she met these people before. _

_Grandine shifted her attention to Lucy. Lucy stuck her hand out. "It's a pleasure to see you, Ms. Grandine. Have we met before?" Lucy asked._

_Grandine looked slightly disappointed, but then brightened up. "It's alright you don't remember me. You were quite young at the time. It's wonderful to see you again." She said as she pulled Lucy into a bone crushing hug._

"_Mother, who's house are we at?" An innocent little voice said. _

_Layla gasped. "Wendy! You've gotten so big! Time really flies now doesn't it? Last time you were here you were just learning how to walk!" Layla exclaimed giving Wendy a hug._

_Wendy smiled at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Heartfilia." She said._

_Layla laughed. "Please, call me Layla. We're all friends here!" _

_Lucy was completely confused. She feels like she's seen all these people before… but where?_

"_Natsu is here this time, correct?" Layla looked a Grandine who nodded. _

_Grandine turned to Lucy. "This will be the first time you'll meet my son, Natsu. He was never able to come the previous times we were here." She clarified. _

"_I knew this was going to happen…" Lucy said quietly. _

_She expected Grandine to look back to her mother, but Grandine kept her gaze on Lucy. "Lucy! You've gotten so big! This dress is absolutely lovely on you!" Grandine exclaimed._

"_Th-thank you… Grandine." She replied slightly blushing. _

"_Mom! Stop taking off like that! And Wendy, don't follow her!" A male voice shouted. _

_Grandine sighed. "Lucy, I'd like you to meet my son, Natsu." She said as a pink hair boy entered the room. _

_Lucy and Natsu stared at each other for a moment, before Lucy burst out laughing in a very un-lady like manner. "Pink! His hair is as pink as my dress! A boy with pink hair! What is going on here?!" She exclaimed over her laughter._

_Natsu scowled and smacked her on the back of the head. "I'll have you know my hair is salmon!" He retorted._

_Lucy groaned and rubbed her head._

_Layla and Grandine both gasped. "Natsu! That was incredibly rude! You do NOT lay hands on a girl! Apologize right now!" Grandine shouted at her son._

"_Lucy Heartfilia! Do not make fun of other people's hair colors. Apologize to Natsu immediately!" Layla yelled at Lucy._

_Lucy and Natsu glared at each other. "No way!" They said simultaneously. _

_Clearly, this wasn't going to end well. _

"_Um. Natsu-san, Lucy-san, please don't fight. After all you're going to have t"- Wendy was cut off be someone clamping their hand over her mouth._

_A tall man with red hair entered the house. "Wendy… now is not the time." He said firmly._

_Wendy nodded and after he removed his hand she apologized._

_Grandine and Layla, who was watching to whole scene, turned to their children. "Why can't you be more like Wendy?" They said simultaneously._

_Natsu and Lucy paid no attention to them. They were still involved in their little glaring war. _

"_Igneel, do something about your son." Grandine complained to the red haired man._

_Igneel sighed. "Natsu apologize to Lucy this instant!" He bellowed._

"_The same goes for you, Lucy!" Jude roared. _

"_Father! I am sorry, but I'm not going to apologize to this buffoon… No offense, Grandine." Lucy replied._

_Grandine raised her hands, meaning that she understood completely, as did Igneel._

"_Yeah! I'm not going to apologize to some chick I've never met before!" Natsu said._

_Jude sighed as he hung his head. "Should we tell them?" He said to the adults._

_Everyone nodded. "Yes, it would be best. Though, they aren't going to take it well." Layla replied._

"_What? Tell us what?" Natsu asked._

_Igneel turned to face his son. "You and Lucy are to be wed." He said simply._

_Natsu's eyes widened with surprise. Lucy's didn't since she expected this to happen._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to refuse this offer." Lucy said as she bowed respectfully in front of Igneel and Grandine._

_Layla frowned. "We expected this to happen…" She said. "Jude, Igneel, I guess we'll have to do _that._" She said._

_Lucy looked at her mother. "What's _that?" _She asked._

_Before she could even blink, she was picked up by her father, and Natsu was by his._

"_Hey! What's going on here?!" Shouted Natsu._

"_If you guys aren't going to get married nicely, I guess we'll have to make you see that you love each other." Igneel replied._

_Lucy gaged. "So-sorry. I can't imagine that happening." She said as she gaged again. "Where are you taking us?" She asked fearfully._

"_To the tower at the side of the mansion." Jude replied._

_Lucy's eyes widened. "Bu-but… You can't make me love him!" She exclaimed. In reality, it was hardly a tower. It was more like a three floor extension of the mansion. Lucy's been there once before. The top floor was a master bedroom, the mid floor was a kitchen/living room, and the bottom level was for storage. _

"_Then I guess you're going to have to try." He said as he tossed her on top of Natsu. "Good luck you two." He said as he closed and locked the door._

Lucy blushed as she scrambled off Natsu and pounded on the door. "Father! You can't just leave me in here with that animal!" She screamed.

Natsu scowled. "I prefer dragon." He said.

Lucy turned around. They were in the living room… all alone. "They aren't serious about this! They can't be! I have a life to live! I was meeting my friends today!" She whined.

Natsu smirked. "For a Princess, you sure are un refined."

"For a Prince, you sure are a jerk." She retorted.

"Hey hold on. That's what I like about you." Natsu said.

Lucy blushed a hundred shades of red. "Wh-what do you me-mean?" She asked hesitantly.

"I mean all the other princesses that I've ever met are more interested with shopping and clothing and being all perfect. You on the other hand, seem like you don't want any of this." Natsu explained.

Lucy nodded slowly. "I don't want any of this." She replied. "I'd rather live a normal life than live up to everyone's expectations."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Finally! There's someone else who feels the same way." He smiled. "Maybe being locked up with you won't be such a bad thing."

**Yay! It's up! I've been meaning to write this for a while actually. Just goes to show how much of a failure I am. **

**Welp, anyway. Tell me what'cha think!**

**Don't forget to R&R, Love ya all ;), Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy nodded slowly. "I don't want any of this." She replied. "I'd rather live a normal life than live up to everyone's expectations."**

**Natsu's eyes widened. "Finally! There's someone else who feels the same way." He smiled. "Maybe being locked up with you won't be such a bad thing."**

**~O~**

Lucy rolled over in her bed and faced a certain pink haired prince. "Morning." She yawned, closing her eyes again. It took her a moment to remember what was very wrong with this situation. She shrieked and kicked Natsu off the bed.

Natsu groaned and rubbed his head. "What was that for?" He complained.

Lucy blushed bright red. "You were supposed to be sleeping on the couch downstairs!" She yelled at him.

Natsu rubbed his ears. "Pipe down would you? It's too early for this…" He mumbled.

Lucy huffed. "Why were you in there?!"

Natsu stared blankly at her. "The couch is uncomfortable." He stated.

Lucy's eye twitched. "So what? Don't do that again!"

Natsu laughed. "No promises." "Jeez, you are the weirdest princess I've ever met." He said bluntly.

Lucy smacked him on the head. "I'm NOT weird!" She yelled. "You're the one who climbed into the bed." She sighed. "I'm going to make breakfast." She said finally as she left to room.

"I know I said she was un refined, but she's more un refined than I thought…" Natsu said when she left the room. He smiled, "That's what makes her special…"

~O~

Lucy hummed to herself as she flipped the bacon in one pan, and the eggs in the other. The toast was sitting on the plate with sausages next to it. Lucy really wasn't sure why she was making him breakfast. A housewife didn't really fit the picture for her. She saw herself traveling the world and meeting new people. But since she'd already started for herself, she thought it'd be rude if she didn't make something for him as well.

She slid the eggs and bacon on the plate next to the toast and the sausages. She made extra for Natsu. She didn't know why, but she felt like she remembers someone saying that Natsu ate more than normal people would. She shrugged it off though.

Natsu walked down the stairs. "I smelled food." He said as he looked at Lucy.

Lucy motioned to the plates. "Breakfast is served." She said pouring them two glasses of orange juice.

Natsu grinned at her. "Thanks Luigi!" He said plopping down in one of the seats.

Lucy's eye twitched again. "My name is Lucy! And you will address me as so." She said angrily, sitting in the chair across from him.

Natsu stared at her blankly. "Really? I was sure it was Luigi…"

Lucy kicked him under the table. "Well you're wrong."

Natsu rubbed his shin. "Damn women with their pointy toe heels…" He cursed, earning another kick from Lucy.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't hear you over my anger." She said with a big phony smile. "Care to say it again?" She hissed.

Natsu shrunk down in his seat. "No…" He mumbled.

Lucy noticed for the first time that he was wearing different clothing from yesterday. They were casual! He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and socks. "Where did you get your clothes?" She asked.

Natsu gave her a strange look. "The closet. Where else would I get them?"

Lucy's mouth hung open. "Why would they put"- she cut herself off. "They were planning this weren't they…?" She sighed dropping her head. She was wearing her pink silk pajamas that were a little too big so they weren't exactly attractive. She thought she didn't have any socks, so she was also wearing her heels from yesterday. "Wait here." She told him as she walked up the stairs.

Natsu blinked. "Where else would I go?" He said out loud.

~O~

Lucy opened the door to the closet. It was a huge walk in with two rooms. One room was labeled, "Natsu." And the other was labeled. "Lucy."

Lucy sighed again. "They were so planning this." She said while walking into her portion of the closet.

Half of it was filled with fancy dresses, kimonos and shoes, while the other side was filled with t-shirts, blouses, skirts, tank tops, and pants. Lucy's eyes brightened at the casual clothing. She's practically never been able to wear this type of clothing. Smiling, she picked out white and blue collared shirt with no sleeves, a blue skirt with brown belt, and a pair of black boots. She sighed at how comfortable it was. Why wasn't she allowed to wear this stuff all the time?

She skipped down the stairs to see Natsu finishing off his plate. He looked up at her. "Nice." He commented, making her blush slightly.

Natsu dropped his plate and cup into the sink and went over to the couch to watch something on the T.V. As Lucy was finishing up her breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Natsu stood up and called, "The doors locked, from the outside, so unless you have a key, you aren't coming in."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Who is it?" She called from across the room. She heard someone stick a key in the lock and they opened the door.

Jude and Igneel were standing at the door. "We just wanted to see how you two were doing." Igneel said.

"Yo! Have you two fallen in love yet or what?" Someone shouted from across the lawn.

Natsu smirked. "Hey Ice princess, what are you doing here?" He called teasingly, trying to get past the two men.

Igneel pushed his son back into the room. "No leaving until you realize you love each other."

Lucy put on another phony smile. "But Igneel, can't you see we're madly in love already." She choked out, ready to throw up her breakfast any moment.

Natsu coughed. "Yeah, sooooo in love." He faked a grin.

"Ha! Sure looks like it." The voice called a little closer than before.

Natsu looked about ready to burst into flames. "I swear Ice Princess! You wouldn't be talking so big if I were over there!" He shouted.

Lucy froze. _Ice… Princess? _She was sure the voice belonged to a male.

She looked past her father's shoulders to see a black haired teen about the same age as Natsu walking up to the castle.

He noticed Lucy and bowed respectfully. "Prince Gray, at your service." He said politely.

Lucy giggled at his antics. "Princess Lucy Heartfilia." She said holding out her hand.

Natsu scowled and smacked Gray's hand away as he reached for Lucy's. "Don't get close to him Lucy, he's a stripper."

Lucy looked shocked at Natsu. "I don't think he's a stri"-

"WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO?!" Gray shouted running back to the Heartfilia castle.

Lucy looked at Natsu. "Old habit of his." He clarified.

"Natsu and Gray have been very good friends from an early age." Igneel explained. "Our kingdoms are right next to each other."

Natsu scoffed. "Yeah, we're the best of friends." He said sarcastically. "Just like Lucy and I are so madly in love."

Jude sighed, obviously seeing that they were faking. "This was going to take longer than I thought. I really thought that you two would learn to like each other after twenty four hours. I was sadly mistaken." He said closing the door. "We'll check on you tomorrow."

Lucy pouted. "But father! Why must I marry _him_ out of every other prince?!" She asked, making Natsu frown.

Jude had the door open a crack. "Because no matter whom I bring in, you'll always say no." He said as he closed and locked the door."

Lucy stomped her foot. "I have a life to live father!" She called. When she heard no response she sulked and walked over to the couch. "I told Levy-chan I'd meet her in the market place today!" She exclaimed.

Natsu looked over at Lucy. "Don't people recognize you?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I wear casual clothing and wear a brown wig. No one notices me." She said. "But since I have to be stuck in the stupid tower with _you, _I won't be going shopping."

Natsu scoffed. "Why do you want such cheap clothing? Wouldn't most princesses want fine silk?" He asked.

Lucy stared at him as if it were obvious. "Well I'm not like most princesses, am I?" She asked. "I hate this life. I want to feel like everyone around me. I want to be treated like everyone else. Fancy dresses and silk just remind me of how I'll never be able to live that life." She looked as if she might cry.

"I feel bad for you. I really do. My parents don't really give a shit what I wear." Natsu said.

"Lucky…" Lucy mumbled.

The atmosphere felt really depressing so Natsu tried to brighten the mood. "But… um… You get to wear whatever you want now, don't you?" He asked.

Lucy looked up. "I guess you're right…" She said looking slightly pleased. She got up once more. "I'm going to the storage room." She announced while walking to the door that led to the basement. Natsu followed her.

Lucy flicked the lights on and found that the basement was filled with imperishable foods, a lot of extra blankets and pillows (made with incredibly fine silk she might add) and two crowns on a small marble pillar. Lucy cocked her head at the sight of the crowns. She had a tiara, indicating she was the princess, but she chose not to wear it most of the time. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they were not prince or princess crowns, they were crowns made for a king and queen. They were covered by a glass casing. There was a note that read, "Not to be opened until Lucy picks a prince."

Natsu scrunched up his face. "Crowns. God, I hate them!" He said.

Lucy turned to face him. "What do you hate about crowns?" She asked.

"I don't like wearing things on my head or face." He replied.

Lucy pointed to his scarf. "Then what about that?" She said about to touch it, but Natsu smacked her hand away with so much force that Lucy squeaked in surprise.

Natsu glared at her. "Do... not… ever… touch… my… scarf." He said in a dangerous tone.

Lucy backed up in fear with her eyes widening. She's never seen someone so angry since the time she burned her dress when she was little. She hated that it was so tight and that it wasn't comfortable, so she burned it in the fire place. Her mother and father were NOT happy about this. But Natsu's expression seemed as if their anger was nothing. "I-I'm s-sorry." She stammered in fear; backing away even more until she was pressed against the wall.

Natsu smirked. "Good, because I don't want some random princesses dirty paws on it." He said.

Normally Lucy would've yelled at him, but she was too freaked out to do anything. She just slightly nodded and ran up the stairs, wanting to avoid him. She ran up to her room and into her portion of the closet. She couldn't stand someone being so angry at her. Mainly because of her past.

When Lucy was little, her mom disappeared without a trace for about a year. Her father thought she's left him, and he took his anger out on Lucy. Everything Lucy would do made him angry. Every time he yelled at her, she would hide in her closet; wishing for her mother to come back so that he wouldn't yell at her. It turns out her mother was called out unexpectedly by a relative, and the kingdom was very far away so it took her five months from there and five months to get back. She stayed there for two months with her relative then made the long trip home.

She sat with her knees up to her chest in between two shelves in the back corner. It would be so embarrassing if Natsu saw her like this, so she took a spare black sheet and wrapped it around her, helping her blend in with the darkness after she turned off the light.

She stayed there for a good hour and a half before Natsu came up the stairs calling her name. Lucy pushed herself farther into the corner, not wanting to face his angry face again.

He opened the closest door and turned on the light, which made Lucy stick out like a carriage in the marketplace. "Lucy what are doing in here?" he asked.

Lucy blushed. "I'm admiring the clothes?" She said. Not really wanting to say _why _she was in the closet.

Natsu shook his head. "I don't buy it." He said walking closer.

Lucy threw a sneaker at him. "Don't come any closer." She said.

Natsu looked incredibly confused, "What's that supposed to me"-

_**BOOM**_

Lucy screamed and Natsu jumped at the sudden sound of thunder. He looked out the window and saw rain pounding down on the kingdom. Thunder lit up the sky again and another deafening sound echoed through the tower.

Lucy screamed again.

Natsu turned and stared at her, "Jeez what's your prob"- He started, but stopped after seeing the terrified look on Lucy's face.

Lucy pressed her hands against her ears and had her eyes shut tight. There was a reason she was terrified of thunder. Another story when her mother was gone.

Lucy accidentally knocked over her mother's favorite glass; the glass she drank from at her wedding. Jude became infuriated. He locked Lucy outside for the rest of the day. She didn't mind at first; she was normally outside alone playing by herself in the first place. But then it started to pour, and her father still didn't let her back in. Lucy took refuge under a tree, which was then struck by lightning. The tree tipped over, barely missing Lucy. She began to cry as the lightning struck the trees around her. One of the guards found her and took her inside. Her father wouldn't even look at her until a week had past. Ever since then, the sound of lightning made her cower in fear. It was something she couldn't get over.

"O-oi? Are you o"- Another earsplitting thunder pierced the air. Lucy shrieked once more. It was barely twelve in the afternoon, but it looked so dark outside. It was as if it were night. Natsu stepped closer to Lucy, and Lucy threw another shoe.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" She didn't like having the comfort of others. She relied on herself for a long time.

Natsu could just leave her there though. He closed the closet door and walked over to her, catching all the shoes she threw at him. He crouched down next to her and she scooted away. He inched closer and she pressed herself against the wall. Natsu tugged her away from the wall and she easily came off. Natsu sat in front of her and put his hands over hers.

_His hands are really warm… _Lucy thought as he stared at her. Lucy almost forgot about the storm.

Natsu slowly removed her hands from her ears. "The storm's over. It was just a passing cloud." He said.

Lucy abruptly got up with a very embarrassed look. "I-I'm going to go make lunch…" She said avoiding his gaze once more. She bolted out of the closet, leaving Natsu wondering what happened to her to make her like this.

**Yay I wrote it! I know it's a really abrupt stop, but it's really late and I have a test tomorrow. This chapter is actually somewhat long! I'm so proud of myself! Because we all know that I'm horrible at writing long chapters… XD**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy abruptly got up with a very embarrassed look. "I-I'm going to go make lunch…" She said avoiding his gaze once more. She bolted out of the closet, leaving Natsu wondering what happened to her to make her like this.**

**~O~**

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, using the shower curtain to cover herself.

Natsu ran out and slammed the door behind him. He just saw… Lucy Heartfilia... naked. How was he supposed to know that she was taking a bath? She was in there for like an hour! And the whole room smelled like expensive shampoo and bath bubbles. Natsu heard the drain open and water swishing around. "Crap… she's going to kill me…" He said as he ran out of the room.

Lucy's face was a shade of red that no one even knew existed. That's how embarrassed she was. Natsu Dragneel had just walked in on her taking a bath. He was standing there like an idiot for like five minutes just staring at her. How was she supposed to know he walked in? Her eyes were closed and her face was partially underwater. Lucy wrapped a towel around herself. She was going to kill that pink haired bastard.

She kicked the door open. "Natsu…" She said demon like.

Natsu, who was hiding in the storage room, had very sensitive hearing. He first forgot to close the door and he was hiding in plain sight. Not a very good plan.

Lucy walked down the stairs and saw the storage room door open. _I am going to wipe the floor with him… _She thought evilly.

She started walking down the stairs. The first thing she saw was pink hair sticking out from behind a barrel. She picked up a stray apple that had fallen out of a basket and threw it at him with all her might.

Natsu fell backwards and clutched the top of his head. "Ow… What did ya' do that for?" He asked.

Lucy's eye twitched. "For walking in while I was taking a bath." She huffed.

Natsu stared at her wide eyed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "What is it this time?" She asked.

"Has Gray's undressing habit rubbed off on you?" He asked her while slightly blushing.

Lucy cocked her head. "Huh?" It took her a moment to realize what he was staring at. Lucy screamed. "Don't look at me!" She said crouching into a ball. Her towel fell to the floor.

Natsu smirked. "Thank you undressing habit…" He said quietly while Lucy ran up the stairs in the towel again.

Lucy quickly changed into something. She could _not _believe that Natsu had seen her naked _twice_ in the past half hour. She only knew the guy for three days. This was not going to pleasant experience…

Lucy cautiously walked down the stairs. Natsu was sitting on the couch with tissues stuffed up his nose. Lucy blushed again. "Pervert…" She muttered as she got the pan from the cabinet. What should she make for dinner?

As she was pondering, Natsu walked past her looking rather pale. He was holding a trash can full of tissues soaked in blood. Half the trashcan was filled up with them!

Even though she was pissed off… that was a LOT of blood. "Natsu? Are you… alright?" She asked while putting the stove on medium heat.

Natsu gave her a shaky thumb's up. "I-I'm good… I think I'll just go lie down…" As Natsu got to the first step he passed out. Lucy yelled in surprise.

She walked over to him and poked him with her pan. He was out cold. Lucy knew that if she just left him there he would have a fit or something. She mustered all the strength she could but she couldn't pull him up the stairs. She finally just gave up and pushed him down the stairs and then rolled him over so that he was on his back instead of his stomach. She ran up the stairs and got a blanket and a pillow. She placed the blanket over him and tucked the pillow under his head. "Jeez… This is why you don't look at a naked girl you idiot." She said standing up to resume her cooking.

What was good for regaining blood cells? Red meat… and orange juice?

Lucy checked the fridge. There was a twenty ounce steak. How did she know that? There was a label that literally said, "Twenty ounce steak."

"This'll have to do." She said quietly. She divided the steak into a fifteen ounce and a five ounce. She was obviously going to have the five ounce.

She placed the two pieces onto two different pans. She hummed to herself as she cooked.

"What about vegetables?" She asked herself. "I think it's ok if I just leave them for a moment." She said going back into the fridge. "Asparagus would be good with this." She said taking out the stalks of asparagus.

She took a pot out, filled it with water, and waited for it to begin boiling on the stove. She's helped her mom cook many times, so she knew what she was doing.

She thought the meat looked about ready. Medium rare was good with anyone right? She plated the two steaks as the asparagus continued to boil.

She remembered what her mother told her. After about fifteen minutes on medium heat, take it out and place it in a bowl of cold water so it doesn't over cook.

She filled a bowl full with water and ice and used a tong to take out the asparagus.

She finished plating the two dishes and placed one next to Natsu. "If he doesn't wake up soon that's a waste of a good meal…" She muttered as she cut a piece off her steak.

Just as she was finishing up her dinner, Natsu began to stir. "Ugh. Why do I feel so weak?" He said out loud.

Lucy looked in his direction. "You bled out after seeing me…" She said blushing once more.

Natsu smirked. "Oh yeah… That's why…" He said while grinning like a fool.

Lucy blushed. "Stop imagining me!" She yelled, throwing a spoon at him.

Natsu caught the spoon easily. "Fine, fine. So is this mine?" He asked pointing to the plate of food.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah just eat it or it's a waste of food." She muttered tossing her plate into the sink. "I'm going to watch T.V." She said walking over to the living room. However, there was a step in between the two rooms, which Lucy tripped on. She fell over and her skirt flew up. Unfortunately for her, Natsu was looking up at that moment. "Ow…" Lucy muttered picking herself up. She looked back at Natsu who had his napkin shoved up his nose. Enraged, Lucy threw the tissue box at him. "I'm going upstairs!" She screamed, stomping past him.

Natsu picked himself up and set his plate down. "I hate to say it, but she does look better than Lisanna…"

~O~

Lucy lied face down in her pillow. She changed into her pajamas which had PANTS thank you very much. She groaned. "Three times something embarrassing has happened to me." She sighed.

Little did she know, Natsu was creeping up behind her with two pot lids. He placed them above her head and banged them together as loud as he could.

Lucy screamed as pushed herself up as fast as she could. Except Natsu hadn't moved the two lids, so she slammed her head into one of them.

She flopped back into the bed unconscious.

"Shit… she's gonna kill me…" Natsu said slowly backing away.

However, Lucy got up faster than he expected her to. "Natsu…" She said all demon like.

"Shit!" Natsu ran out of the room with Lucy right behind him.

**Yay I updated it :D**

**For those of you who don't know, I have finals so I may not be able to update much on the weekdays. Sorry! I know it's short and stuff and kind of rushed, but now you know why.**

**BUT HOLY SHIT DID YOU READ THAT? NATSU AND LISANNA HAVE A THING?! OMG I'LL GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT :O**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until next time!**

**(p.s. Yes I changed my pen name to silverleaf234. I need a better username… Any suggestions? I like foxes, the colors black and silver and I absolutely love chocolate.)**


	4. Roses are red, violets are blue

**However, Lucy got up faster than he expected her to. "Natsu…" She said, all demon like.**

**"Shit!" Natsu ran out of the room with Lucy right behind him.**

**~O~**

Lucy sat cross legged on the couch with a bowl of strawberries.

Natsu stared at her from the other side of the couch.

Lucy blushed and turned around to face him. "You've been staring at me for the past thirty minutes. What do you want?" She asked and ate another strawberry.

Natsu snapped out of his trance. "We've been in here for a week and I still don't know a thing about you."

Lucy laughed slightly. "I plan to keep it that way."

Natsu slid closer to her. "But Luuuuccccyyyy!"

Lucy blushed at the small amount of distance between them. "Natsu, I don't plan on getting married. I never really wanted to." She said. It was the truth, after all.

Natsu looked slightly hurt. "I don't care. I still wanna know." He said stubbornly. "And if you don't tell me, next time you go into the shower I'll walk in… on purpose…" He said.

Lucy froze. She knew that he was _not _kidding. She sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Natsu grinned triumphantly. "Will you answer any question?" He asked.

Lucy was too busy inspecting mold on a strawberry to pay attention to that question. "Mhm." She said while wrinkling her nose and placing the bowl down. She picked up her glass of water and took a sip.

"Has anyone ever kissed you?" He asked.

Lucy choked on the water. "Wh-what? I'm not answering that!" She said while coughing.

"Ah, but you said you'd answer _any _question." Natsu said while grinning.

Lucy blushed bright red. She _did _agree to that, and she's not the type of person to back out of what she says. Oh why wasn't she listening? She took a deep breath and spoke. "No, I haven't. I've never planned on marrying. I already told you. Have you?" She asked. She then mentally slapped herself. _Am I actually continuing the conversation? _She thought.

Natsu smiled. "Yeah I have."

Lucy froze once more. Did she feel jealous? "O-oh. Who?" She asked. She truthfully wanted to know.

"Well, she's kind of weird but she can be nice I guess. She over reacts way too much but she's actually kind of pretty." He said.

Lucy felt a pang of jealously. Why was she jealous? "What's her name?" She asked hesitantly.

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Lucy."

Lucy faked a smile. "Well tha-… Wait… wh"- She was cut off as Natsu kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock. Her first kiss was going to this… this buffoon?

Natsu leaned back again and started to laugh. "You were jealous, weren't you?" He asked.

Lucy was too frozen in shock to hear him. This was definitely not how she pictured her first kiss. She snapped out of her frozen state. She should have been mad, and she was, but a part of her was happy. _What is wrong with me?! _She thought.

Another blush rose to her cheeks. "No way! Why would you think that?" She said. It was sort of a lie. She did feel jealous, but she didn't know why.

Natsu's face became serious. "Lucy… You are the worst liar I have ever met…" He said bluntly.

Lucy felt heat rise to her face again. "I'm not lying!" She persisted.

Natsu smirked. "Your face tells me otherwise." He grinned triumphantly.

"Oh shut up…" She muttered; her face bright red once more.

Natsu glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh! The game at Dragneel Kingdom is on!" He leapt for the remote and turned on the T.V.

"GOAL!" The referee shouted; making both of them cringe and the loud noise. The volume was turned all the way up. You can blame Natsu for that.

Lucy just fell asleep on the couch last night. Natsu wanted to freak her out, yet again. He turned on the T.V. with the sound on mute, raised the volume until it was as high as it would go, and then turned the channel to the most annoying loudest rock song. When he turned the sound back on; Lucy literally fell off the couch in shock. She also locked Natsu in the storage room for the night, but to him, it was worth it. Before she left she angrily called to him, "You really should be more like a gentleman!"

About ten minutes into the game, there was another knock at the door. "Come in." They said simultaneously. They heard someone unlocking the door. The door opened to reveal no other than the family of the two.

Wendy walked forward and smiled sweetly. "Natsu-san, how are you and Lucy-san doing?" She asked politely.

Natsu yawned. "Fine, I guess." He answered.

Wendy turned her attention to Lucy, who was _still_ slightly red from Natsu's kiss. "Ah, Lucy-san, are you alright? You look a bit feverish." She asked worriedly.

Lucy was about to answer, but Natsu cut in. "Nah, she's fine. She's just embarrassed 'cause I kissed her."

All the relatives stared at the two of them with wide eyes. Lucy flushed even more. "That's not something you say so lightly." She said as she picked up her bowl of strawberries and smashed the bowl onto his head, making strawberry juice run down his face.

"Lucy!" Her mother scolded.

"Yeah Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed removing the bowl from his head.

Lucy shrugged. "You can hardly tell. His hair is pink, it doesn't matter."

Natsu put the bowl on her head. "It's salmon, dumbass." He retorted. "What kind of a girl acts like you do? Are you sure you aren't a guy? Because I'm starting to think you are. And you wanted me to be ,'More like a gentleman?' Well here's a poem for you. Roses are red, violets are blue, a face like yours, belongs in the fricken zoo? "

"Natsu! Don't use that kind of language! And since when have you been so cold hearted?" Grandine scolded.

Lucy flung the bowl off her head in fury. "I'm getting really sick and tired of you, Natsu Dragneel." With that she stomped up the stairs and locked the door behind her.

Natsu yawned with an un amused look. "Jeez, what's her problem?" He said and stared at the T.V. with a bored expression.

Grandine was seething with anger. She walked over to Natsu and stood in front of him. She then smacked him on the top of the head, which no one expected her to do. Natsu looked up at her mother in shock as she stared down at him with anger. "Natsu Dragneel!" She shouted, making him cringe. "I want you to apologize to her right now!" She said.

Natsu shrunk back in his seat. "But mom!" He whined like a child.

Grandine became even more furious. "Natsu, I won't tolerate you acting like a spoiled brat! Go upstairs and apologize to her right… _now." _She said with clenched teeth.

Natsu gulped and ran up the stairs. "Luucccyy!" He said pounding on the door to the bedroom.

"Go away." She said. Never in her life had she been so insulted. Her face belongs in the zoo? Well that's a new one!

Natsu pounded on the door again. "But Lucy!"

"I said… Go… _away!_" She hissed through the door. She heard Natsu walk down the stairs again and she flopped into a pillow with her face buried into it. She screamed into it. Never in her life had she met someone who was so rude. So ignorant. So crude. So impolite. So uncivilized. She could make a list of words of what he was, and there wouldn't be a single nice thing written on it.

She began to cry. That was the meanest thing anyone's ever said to her. The comment wasn't even that mean if you think about it, but it's the fact that he actually said something like that made her incredibly sad.

She heard him run up the stairs again. She silenced herself and waited for him to say something. "Lucy! Open the door please?" He asked.

Lucy's eye twitched. Did he really think that saying please is going to change anything? "What part of, 'go away,' don't you understand?" She said coldly.

She heard Natsu groaned in frustration. "I told you it wouldn't work mom." He called.

Really? His mom told him to. Well that just made her feel a thousand times better now didn't it?

She heard another pair of footsteps come up the stairs. "Lucy-san, may I come in?" Wendy asked.

Lucy smiled. "Of course! Just give me a moment." She ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face to make her face go back to normal. She'd practiced this quite a lot. Her parents thought it was un becoming for someone to look sad in front of others.

She opened the door and gave Wendy a huge smile. "Come in Wendy." She said cheerfully.

Wendy smiled back. "Thank you, Lucy-san."

Natsu was going to follow but Lucy closed and locked the door right before he could enter. Wendy looked around the room. "Your room is so nice and quaint! I wish mine was like this…" Wendy said wistfully. "O-oh! But I don't want to be ungrateful for the things I have. I'm sorry!" She said bowing in front of Lucy.

Lucy looked surprise. "What are you apologizing for? I wish mine were like this too. Mine's is rather large…" She said.

Wendy looked up and laughed. "As is mine." The two girls laughed at their similarities. Wendy saw the door to the closet. "What in there? If you don't mind me asking." She asked.

Lucy shrugged. "The closet. Would you like to go inside?" She asked. It sounded really stupid, but Wendy's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

Lucy opened up the door and lead her into the "Lucy" part.

Wendy's eyes began to twinkle. "Wow! You have so many pretty dresses!"

Lucy laughed. "I hate wearing them though."

Wendy laughed with her. "So do I." She responded. Wendy was wearing a purple and white short dress with legging underneath.

Lucy smiled. "There's a lot of stuff in here that probably won't fit me. Do you want them?" She offered.

Wendy smiled again, and then a look of worry shadowed her face. "Are you sure that's alright? We've only known each other for a short time…" She said.

Lucy grinned. "Of course it's alright."

Wendy grinned along with her. "Ok then. Thank you, Lucy-san!"

Wendy picked out a red and white jacket with an orange bowtie, a black skirt, and a blue, yellow and white dress that had wings to go on your arms and ankles.

Lucy and Wendy started to talk and got to know each other more. It turned to be ten o'clock. "It's getting late. We should probably go to bed." Lucy said as she yawned.

Wendy yawned as well. "Before I go, may I say something?"

"Of course! What is it?" Lucy asked.

Wendy looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry for Natsu's behavior! He's not usually that mean. I'm not sure why he said that. He's very sensitive about his hair. Please don't hate him for this!" She said while bowing.

Lucy was taken aback. She was about to talk when someone knocked on the door again. "Wendy, we should go now." It was Grandine.

"Coming!" She called. "Thank you for the clothing, Lucy-san. And I know once you get to know Natsu more, I know you'll like him. He can be nice when he wants to be." She said.

Lucy was skeptical, but didn't say so.

Lucy unlocked the door and Natsu rushed in before she could close it. "Wendy, let's give them some privacy." She said as she and Wendy walked down the stairs.

"Lucy I"- Natsu started

"Save it." Lucy said harshly.

Natsu saddened. "But I wrote you another poem!" He complained.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She then got a brilliant idea. "Wait, I have one for you first." She cleared her throat, and Natsu knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you, but the roses are wilted, the violets are dead, the sugar bowl's empty and so is your head!" It wasn't very original, but it got her point across.

Natsu crossed his arms. "Just let me read my poem." He said.

Lucy sighed. "If you're going to insult me just do it already." She said

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Just listen to it." "Roses are red, violets are blue, please don't shut me out, because I actually think I'm in love with you."

**Cliff hanger!... I think…**

**I like this story so I updated it again… YAY :D**

**It's late, but I'm not tired and I have a huge Spanish exam on Friday and that's not even the final.**

**POO!**

**Anyway, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but oh well, what can you do. Wendy's kind of OOC as well as… everyone… else…**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until next time!**

**~Sil**


	5. The bacon tree?

**Natsu rolled his eyes. "Just listen to it." "Roses are red, violets are blue, please don't shut me out, because I actually think I'm in love with you."**

**~O~**

Lucy stared at him for a moment before crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "And what makes you think that I believe you?" She asked coldly.

Natsu's eyes widened with shock. "What do you mean?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to glare. "First of all you never give me a moment of peace. Second of all, you're always incredibly rude. And third of all you always insult me. Those are _obviously _signs of love." She said while walking past him.

Natsu stood there dumbfounded. It wasn't a lie. He actually was beginning to like her. Women were so confusing… "Lucy!" He called running after her.

Lucy was sitting on the couch and was flipping through the channels.

"Lucy! I'm not lying!" Natsu whined.

Lucy ignored him. "Oh! Secret Studies is on!" She said and raised the volume slightly.

Natsu groaned. _Not that stupid girly doctor show! _He thought. "Lucy! Why don't you believe me?" He asked in a whiny tone.

Lucy shot up. Natsu was hopeful that she'd finally acknowledged him. "NO! She was my favorite character! How could they just kill her off like that?!" She ranted at the television.

Natsu groaned again.

Lucy got up angrily. "Stupid producers, killing off the only good character…" She mumbled and walked past him.

When she was next to him, Natsu grabbed her arm. Lucy squeaked in surprise. "Got'cha." He said with a smirk.

Lucy cursed in her head. "Fine. What do you want?" Lucy said coldly once more.

"I want to know why you don't believe me." Natsu responded.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I already told you. Now let go of me." She said while trying to free herself.

Natsu just tightened his grip around her arm. "I want a real answer." He said.

"That is a real answer!" Lucy said, exasperated. "Just leave me alone!"

"Well, then how can I prove it to you?" Natsu asked. He was beginning to grow frustrated. Who could blame him?

Lucy glared at him. "You don't!' She said as she violently tried to get him to let go.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Well if you don't believe me it seems that I do!" He said, tightening his grip once more.

Lucy suddenly stopped thrashing around. She went limp, which caught Natsu off guard. He fell on top of her. "Ow…" She said while rubbing her head. She looked up at Natsu who kneeling over her. Lucy blushed madly. "Get off of me." She said.

Natsu pinned her arms to the floor. "Not until you tell me."

Lucy tried to free her arms. "I swear if you don't let go I will scream rape." She threatened.

Natsu laughed. "Who's going to hear you?" He smirked. "Anyways, who'd want to?"

"You _just _proved my point, Natsu." Lucy said with a bored expression. "You _always _say the right things now don't you?" She said sarcastically.

Natsu mentally smacked himself. He was trying to prove he liked her, not prove that he hated her. "Will you just give me a chance?" He asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes for about the tenth time in the last five minutes. "If I ever see a bacon tree, then I'll give you a chance." She said dully.

Natsu groaned. A _bacon tree?_ There's no such th- Natsu got a brilliant idea. "Consider that challenge accepted." He said as he released Lucy.

Lucy stood up. "Good luck." She scoffed. Lucy walked up the stairs to the bedroom while Natsu went into the storage room.

"I'll show her the most badass bacon tree she's ever seen." He muttered as he rummaged around to see if there was anything he could use to make a "bacon tree."

~O~

Lucy sat back in the bathtub. "Is he seriously going to get a bacon tree?" She asked herself. "Why did I even say a bacon tree?" She asked again. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty ridiculous. "I mean, a _bacon tree?" _She laughed at how crazy it sounded. Then again, she was taking a bath at ten thirty in the night. That's pretty weird as well. Well, it was her excuse to get away from him.

She put a chair to the door to make sure that Natsu wasn't going to walk in on her. "Good luck with that…" She muttered and closed her eyes.

About five minutes later, she heard Natsu pounding on the door. "Lucy! Hurry up!" He yelled.

Lucy groaned. "What do you want?" She asked hostility.

"I have something to show you so you'd better hurry up!" He called and ran down the stairs again.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Probably something stupid." She assumed, forgetting all about the "challenge" she issued to Natsu. Lucy took a LONG time drying her hair just to annoy him.

She heard Natsu run up the stairs again. "Lucy! Stop taking so long!" He complained. "Just come downstairs already!"

Lucy rolled her eyes again. "I'll go down quickly and then come straight back up…" She said to herself; her curiosity getting the better of her. She wanted to know what was so important. She dressed herself and removed the chair that she leaned against the door. She peeked out and saw that no one was there. Cautiously, she slowly walked down the stairs. Lucy gasped when she saw what Natsu wanted her to see.

Natsu turned around after hearing her gasp. He smiled.

Natsu had somehow gotten a crap ton of roses and other various flowers. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and black pants. His scarf was present, obviously.

He grinned at her and pointed to the counter. Lucy looked over and couldn't help but laugh. He had also somehow gotten a little tree, which he taped bacon to. "I got you a bacon tree." He stated proudly.

Lucy laughed again. He sounded so childish saying that. "I guess you got me there." She said while suppressing another laugh.

Natsu grinned widely. "So now you have to give me a chance." He reminded her.

Lucy froze. _Right… I said that if he got me a bacon tree that I'd give him a chance_… "Alright." She sighed. "I'm not a person to back out on her word." She said walking up the stairs again.

Natsu dashed forward and grabbed her hand. "I'm not done." He complained.

"What else is there?" Lucy asked.

Natsu dragged her over to the T.V., which he turned on. He went to a Music Channel and flipped through various songs. "There we go." Slow dance music came on. "May I have this dance, Princess Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy giggled. She didn't know that he could be like this. It didn't seem like him at all. And barely knew him. "Sure, why not." She said while smiling.

It was already pretty late, but neither teen wanted to sleep. Instead, they stayed up most of the night talking and getting to know each other more. Because if you're going to be forced to marry someone, the least you could do is get to know the person, right?

**I really hate this chapter… I think it's terribly written and short and rushed. I just wanted to get an upload for you guys. The story is NOT over if that's what you think. I still have many things in store for our favorite characters ^-^**

**Omg, I'm planning my 13****th**** birthday party right now :D… Even though it's in November…**

**Hollywood theme bitches! I'm sorry that was too much… But what can you expect from a city girly like me?**

**Someone PMed me asking me where I lived… I won't give you where, but here's a hint. Apple… I think that's enough. USA, Apple. Guess in the reviews **

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until next time!**

**~Sil**


	6. Lisanna and some crazy other girls

**It was already pretty late, but neither teen wanted to sleep. Instead, they stayed up most of the night talking and getting to know each other more. Because if you're going to be forced to marry someone, the least you could do is get to know the person, right?**

**~O~**

Lucy woke up on the couch leaning against Natsu. She blushed and quickly rolled off the couch to go make breakfast. They slept in pretty late. It was eleven by the time she'd woken up. God only knows how long it will take before Natsu wakes up.

She hummed to herself as she flipped the pancakes and the slices of ham. Eggs were boiling in a pot and she'd already plated the bacon, because every breakfast should have bacon right?

She closed her eyes and started to dance to the song she was humming to. That isn't exactly smart if you're next to the stove. She accidentally dropped her hand onto the pan when her eyes were closed, and she screamed so loudly Natsu fell off the couch in a start.

Lucy shoved her hand under cold water into the faucet while Natsu ran over to her.

"What happened?" Natsu asked frantically.

Lucy pulled a painful smile. "I think I just burned myself…" She said with a strained voice.

Smoke began to rise from the pan. "Shit!" Natsu exclaimed as he rushed to turn off the stove. "Lucy how the hell do you turn this off?" He asked looking around all burners and dials.

Lucy laughed at his childish question. It _almost _made her forget the pain in her hand. "It's the first knob on the right." She answered and motioned with her nose.

Natsu flipped the stove off and returned to Lucy's side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I burned breakfast." She apologized. She reached into the cabinet above her and brought the first aid kid down. She took out bandage tape and began to wrap her hand; wincing slightly as it came in contact with her injured hand.

As she finished wrapping her hand, someone knocked twice on the door again. "Jeez, they're visiting pretty often…" "Can you get it please?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded and walked over to the door. "Who's there?" He joked. He looked over to Lucy who had an un-amused look on her face. "Bad joke?" He asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Guess Natsu." The voice said. It was definitely a girl around Lucy's age, and she seemed very bubbly.

Natsu froze completely. "Li-Lisanna?" He asked with disbelief.

Lucy froze as well. Who was Lisanna and what was she doing there?

The door unlocked to reveal a very pretty teenage girl with silver hair. "Surprise!" Lisanna exclaimed while tackling Natsu with a large hug.

Lucy frowned slightly and quickly wrapped the rest of her hand.

Natsu looked uncomfortable. "Uh… what are you doing here?" He asked a bit harshly.

Lisanna pouted. "Are you not happy to see me?" She said sadly.

Natsu shook his head. "N-no! It's not that, it's just, how did you know I was here?" He asked. He glanced at Lucy and shrugged.

Lisanna looked over to Lucy and noticed her for the first time. She frowned. "Who are you?" She asked. Not in a mean way. It was in the way a child would ask a friend of one of its parents.

Lucy smiled a bit. "I'm Lucy… I'm supposed to be Natsu's fiancée." She said.

Lisanna's jaw dropped. "Natsu! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" She asked angrily, shaking Natsu back and forth.

Natsu tried to speak but was cut off by Lucy. "So, how do you know Natsu?" She asked sweetly.

Lisanna smiled back, but it seemed a bit fake. "We've known each other since forever! We were friends since kindergarten, right Natsu?" She said while nudging him.

Natsu nodded. "I guess?" He said very unsurely.

Lucy was going to say something, but a voice interrupted them from the doorway. "Ah, Lisanna I see you got here before we did." Igneel said while stepping into the house.

"How did you get the key?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna smiled deviously. "I have my sources." She vaguely said.

Natsu gulped.

"Lisanna-san! It's a surprise to see you here." Wendy said sweetly from behind Igneel.

Lisanna's face brightened. "Wendy! You're just as cute as I remembered! And that outfit suits you perfectly!" She gushed and ran towards Wendy to give her a hug.

Wendy blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Lisanna-san. Lucy-san gave it to me." She said. Wendy was wearing the red jacket, orange bow tie, and black skirt.

Lisanna looked over to Lucy with a challenged look.

Lucy gulped. She did _not_ like where this was going.

Lisanna smiled. "She did, did she?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Cat fight?" Natsu said on the side, trying to brighten the mood. However, he failed miserably and both girls glared at him.

Lisanna laughed. "Like she could beat me." She said wickedly. "I'm the one who you care more about right?" She asked.

Natsu's eyes widened.

Lucy frowned again, but didn't say anything. This was going to be a very unpleasant day.

Lisanna sighed. "Sorry, that was a bit much." She apologized to Lucy.

Igneel cleared his throat from the doorway. "Well, um, how are things going between you two?" He asked, trying to break the awkward tension in the air.

Natsu shrugged. "Fine, I guess." He replied.

"Well, I guess that's a st"-

"LUCY-NEE!" A girl voice yelled from behind Igneel.

Lucy groaned. "Oh god. Not this again." She whined and dashed behind the corner of the wall. "Do NOT tell her I'm here, please!" She pleaded.

A girl that looked slightly older than Lucy ran up to the door while panting. She was wearing a pink Victorian styled dress and a pink bonnet. She had dark blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. "Is Lucy-nee in here?" She asked between breaths.

Lucy prayed that they wouldn't blow her cover. Michelle would _murder _anyone that tried to marry, go out with, or flirt with Lucy.

Natsu hesitated for a moment. "Uh… she went that way?" He said pointing out the door.

Michelle took a deep breath. "LUCY-NEE! I NEED TO MEET YOUR FIANCEE!" She called.

Lucy stepped out from behind the corner. Michelle was never the… brightest… person she knew. "Thank god." She sighed in relief.

"Who was th"-

"Lu-chan! Get together already so we can hang out again!" Someone else called.

Lucy smacked her head against the wall. Where in the world were all these people coming from? She's practically forgotten that Lisanna was standing right there.

A blue haired girl who was a bit scrawny ran into the room. She saw that Natsu was standing quite close to Lucy. She opened up her purse and Natsu looked at her with curiosity. She took a book out and slammed it down onto Natsu's head. "You are standing way to close to her!" She exclaimed while Natsu rolled around on the floor while clutching his head.

"Levy-chan, please tell me who else is going to visit." Lucy said sarcastically.

Levy smiled. "Well, there's Cana and I believe Juvia might be coming as well." She replied.

Lucy began to repeatedly smack her head against the wall. It must've been a strange sight. Lucy smacking her head against the wall while Levy rambled on about a new book she read. Natsu rolling around in pain while Lisanna tried to calm him down. Igneel looking very confused. Wendy also looking very confused. And who could forget that Michelle was outside shouting, "Lucy-nee."?

"Let's have a party!" Someone slurred from outside.

Levy laughed. "Cana, you're drunk already?" She asked.

A brown haired teenage girl stumbled into the room holding a half empty beer bottle in her hand. "Why'r you surprizzed?" She asked in a drunken manner.

"Juvia tried to stop Cana-san from drinking, but Juvia could not stop her." A pale blue haired girl walked in. She was wearing a dark blue dress and a short blue cloak (**I have no idea what it's called.) **that barely went bellow her shoulders. She was also holding a pink umbrella even though the weather outside was sunny and dry.

"More crazy bitches joining… how fun…" Natsu commented.

None of the girls took that comment kindly. Lucy and Lisanna smacked Natsu with their fists, Levy with the book again; Cana with her bottle of beer; Juvia with her umbrella; and even Igneel smacked him.

Once more, Natsu was rolling around holding the top of his head from all the hits it had taken. Eventually he just passed out.

"Let's leave this dummmp." Cana whined. "We should goo beforrre your p"-

"What on earthland is going on here?!" Jude exclaimed from the doorway, taking in the entire scene.

Igneel shrugged and whistled nonchalantly.

The girls who weren't supposed to be there all left in a hurry. Even Lisanna left, but not after handing Natsu a folded piece of paper while winking. When had Natsu gotten up?

Lucy frowned again, but didn't say anything of it.

Jude sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What just happened?" He questioned.

Before Natsu could say anything, Lucy dragged him away. "We'll be right back." She called.

Natsu stopped at the top of the stair case. "What is it?" he asked, slightly irritated.

Lucy turned around. "Who's Lisanna? Who is she really?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smirked. "Jealous, are we?" He teased.

Lucy blushed. "No way! I just want to know!" She complained.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I just do."

"So you're jealous?"

"I never said I was."

"Ah, but you never said you weren't."

"Shut up and just tell me."

Natsu sighed. "If you really must know, she was my girlfriend a while back."

**Yeah… this chapter is cut off at a terrible moment. **

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I HAD A VERY GOOD REASON FOR NOT UPDATING… please give me a moment to think of an excuse…**

**Nah, just kidding. This week I was studying for finals and I had my cousins wedding in this weekend. Plus I am having TERRIBLE writer's block. Especially for "The Right One."**

**I have NO idea how that's going to play out…**

**I will try to update soon, but please understand if I can't.**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until next time!**

**~Sil**


	7. Smooth talking

"**Shut up and just tell me." **

**Natsu sighed. "If you really must know, she was my girlfriend a while back."**

**~O~**

Lucy froze. "Your… girlfriend?" She asked stiffly.

Natsu sighed. "Yeah, but she was really clingy and she got jealous way to often… even when I went out to hang out with my guy friends, which sounds ridiculous because I am in no way gay."

Lucy sighed with relief silently, but the dropping in her shoulders was clearly visible.

Natsu smirked and leaned into her face. "You were jealous, weren't you?" He asked.

Lucy leapt backwards with a blush and forced a laugh. "WH-what are you talking about? That's ridiculous! Why on Earthland would I be jealous?"

"Because you're actually in love with me?" Natsu replied as if it were obvious.

Lucy's entire face turned a brighter red than the tomatoes on the counter downstairs. "What? I'm not in love with anyone!"

Natsu smirked again. "But you said you'd give me a chance didn't you?"

"That doesn't mean I'm in _love _with you!" She replied exaggerating the word love.

Meanwhile, the adults downstairs could hear their every word. "They aren't exactly the brightest… are they?" Igneel sweat dropped.

"They're oblivious to the fact that we can hear their every word…" Jude replied.

Wendy awkwardly stood next to her father. "We shouldn't eaves drop on their conversation." She said politely.

Igneel looked down and smiled at her. "But I want to see what happens."

Natsu frowned. "Fine, fine, whatever. I'll make you fall in love with me though."

Lucy laughed nervously. "G-good luck with that!" She countered. Lucy crossed her arms and huffed, which Natsu found extremely cute.

"Oh, so it's a challenge?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"What? No!"

"Because I just love challenges." He replied.

Lucy's face turned red once more. She was going to say something but she was cut off by Natsu.

"They're waiting for us, let's go." He said seriously. He turned around and the little slip of paper that Lisanna gave him stuck out of his pocket.

"Hey, what's this?" Lucy asked.

"No wa-!" Natsu tried to say, but Lucy already snatched it out of his pocket and unfolded it.

There was a picture of Lisanna and Natsu at the beach. She was wearing a revealing bikini while Natsu was in standard swim trunks. 'Don't forget about us~ Lisanna' was written in neat handwriting with a heart at the end.

Lucy stared at the picture for a while Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… Can I have that ba"-

He was interrupted by the slamming of a door. Lucy had barricaded herself in their room once more. "Luuuuccccyyyy!" He whined. "What now?!"

Lucy didn't respond. She actually didn't know why she felt this way. Why was she jealous? It was just a picture! And she didn't love him at all! Or was she just too dense to realize it?

"Lucy! Please open the door!" Natsu pleaded from the outside. Lucy ignored it again.

"I'll bust it down! You know I'm probably capable of doing so!" He joked.

Still no response. Too bad Natsu never tried to open the door. She never locked it. She forgot to.

He groaned and stomped down the stairs. He would think of _something_ to get Lucy to talk to him. He has in the past hasn't he? "Wendy!" He called when he spotted his little sister. "Will you go talk to Lucy for me again? Pretty please!"

Wendy smiled nervously. "I'm sorry Natsu-niisan, I can't do that. If you don't know how to solve it now, how to you expect to solve it in the future?"

Natsu's face dropped. "But Weennndddyyyy!" He whined.

"Natsu stop being a little sissy girl, no offense Wendy, and man up. Face your challenges!" Igneel declared. "Come, Jude, Wendy. He can figure it out on his own."

They left and locked the door leaving Natsu just standing there. "Yosh! Time to start planning!"

~O~

Lucy sat against the door with her chin on her knees. It was only one in the afternoon and she already barricaded herself in her room. At this rate, they'll never get along. She'll probably be stuck here for the rest of her life with that idiot.

She sighed and stood up. If she was going to be in there, she should at least do something. She walked over to the desk that was against the wall and took some paper out from the drawers. She took the pen that was next to it and she began writing. She was finally going to start writing that novel she always tried to do.

~O~

"Um, yeah you can just drop them there." Natsu said as the flower delivery person stood in the doorway. Natsu used the telephone in the storage room and Lucy didn't know about to buy and large selection of flowers. There were orchids, tiger lilies, morning glories, hydrangea's, peony's and a LOT of roses. They were all arranged in a perfect bouquet and not a single flower was out of place.

Just as he planned his father directed them to the tower and unlocked the door. "Thank you so much!" Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. He closed the door and heard his father lock it. "Now where's that tuxedo?"

~O~

Lucy was finally getting into writing when she heard Natsu knock frantically on the door. "Luuuuccccyyyy I have a surprise for you!" He called through the door.

Luc ignored him again.

"Luuuuccccyyyy, Luuuuccccyyyy, Luuuuccccyyyy, Luuuuccccyyyy!" He called over and over again. It finally got to the point where Lucy couldn't even think it was so annoying.

She stomped over to the door and swung it open. "I'm trying to fo-." She cut herself off.

Standing in front of her was Natsu Dragneel, wearing the sharpest suit, holding a bouquet of gorgeous flowers and a red letter. She gasped and Natsu was clearly pleased with her reaction.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Natsu?!" She asked.

"He's standing in front of you, Miss Heartfilia." He replied smoothly.

Lucy stifled a laugh. "Well, _Mr. Dragneel, _I didn't know you could do something like that."

Natsu frowned. "Hey, if I can make you a bacon tree, then what's so hard about this?"

Lucy laughed. "So, you did all this just so I wouldn't be mad?"

Natsu grinned. "Anything for you." He said the way he practiced. He practiced a bunch of phrases he might use in this conversation earlier. He already got to use two of them. "Oh! Here." He said handing her the letter.

Lucy opened it up and began to read it-

_Dear Lucy,_

_I know you think that there's something going on between me and Lisanna, but I can assure you, there isn't. My heart belongs to you and you only. And I mean that. I promise that Lisanna means nothing to me. She's nothing but a friend, and I never break my promises. Ever since we were locked in here, I've fallen more and more in love with you. I know you might not return those feelings, but I'll have you know that sooner or later I will make you fall for me. It's a challenge that you issued to me, and I really do love challenges._

_From,_

_The one and only, Natsu Dragneel_

Lucy gaped at the letter. Did he seriously write this? Where did he get the brains to write something this romantic?! "Oh my…" Lucy whispered with wide eyes.

"So do you forgive me?" Natsu asked hopefully.

Lucy stared at him like he was an idiot, which in some respect, he is. After about thirty seconds of the two staring at each other, Lucy jumped on him with a hug. "Are you stupid?! Of course I do!" She said happily.

Natsu smiled widely. "That's gr-."

He was cut off as Lucy kissed him full on the lips. Man… people sure are getting cut off today. Obviously he didn't push her away.

When Lucy realized what she was doing, her face turned scarlet. She pulled away with a blush. "O-oh… Sorry." She mumbled.

Natsu just smiled and handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

Lucy accepted the flowers with a grin. "Thanks." She said sweetly. Maybe she did love this guy after all.

**I'm sowy ;-;**

**Please don't kill me I was just really lazy… and a reviewer had to remind me to update XD I'm so sorry guys XD**

**I have a SHIT ton of summer homework which SUCKS! So I've been thinking about that a lot. Next week I have sleep away camp for a week so I won't be able to update anything since It's a farm and we have to wake up at 5:45 But I still love it there it's like my favorite camp since I love the outdoors and stuff like that. This is my last year though DX I'm so depressed because they make really good ice cream ;_;**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until Next time!**


	8. A ball?

**Natsu just smiled and handed her the flowers. "These are for you." **

**Lucy accepted the flowers with a grin. "Thanks." She said sweetly. Maybe she did love this guy after all.**

~O~

"AHAHAHAHAHA! FRESH AIR!" Natsu screamed as he ran around in circles on the lawn. Jude and Igneel had decided to give the couple a chance outside of the tower and see how they'd do. Plus, the septic system got backed up and all the sewer water came out of their toilet. It flooded the entire top floor and stunk up the whole place.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. However, be that as it may, she was also ecstatic to be out of the tower. The windows wouldn't open so she wasn't able to feel a breeze run through her hair like she did now.

Igneel sighed at his son. He still acted like he was six years old. "Natsu, Lucy, let's go into the castle, shall we."

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed, to sit in their library for hours reading books, and to be able to sit on her balcony and gaze at the stars.

The two followed Igneel back into the castle where they were greeted by Grandine, Wendy, Layla and Jude.

It appeared that the Dragneel's were staying in their house since it would be a hassle to drive from kingdom to kingdom so frequently.

Wendy approached the two of them first. "Hello Lucy-san and Natsu-niisan." She said with a smile.

Lucy smiled back at her. "Hey Wendy."

Natsu however, was balancing an expensive vase on his head. When it fell off and shattered on the ground he nervously looked up and laughed. "O-oops…" he said.

Lucy had a dark aura surround her. "Natsuuuu." She said eerily. The young male gulped and ran down the hallway with Lucy chasing right after him.

The four adults and Wendy stood and laughed at them.

"Oh dear, I sure hope Lucy isn't too rough on him." Layla said putting her hand on her cheek in a delicate manner.

Grandine laughed heartedly. "I'm sure Natsu can take it." She said, sure of herself.

Jude chuckled. "Lucy wouldn't be too rough on him. After all, have you seen the way they act around each other?"

Jude was referring to the hidden cameras in the two's tower. There was one capturing every angel except the bedroom, because what happens in there, _stays _in there. And of course any bathrooms, because that's just common sense.

The only reason the cameras were there was to check up on them to make sure they hadn't killed each other, and to spy on their love life which was completely Grandine's perspective of it. However, she'd be lying if Layla said she didn't watch them for that either.

"Um… Maybe you shouldn't be peaking around their love life like that…" Wendy said quietly.

Grandine laughed whole heartedly. "But it's so much fun!" She exclaimed rather loudly.

The adults around her cringed at the noise; and the laughing made Natsu and Lucy peak their heads out from behind a corner. Natsu had a huge bump protruding from his head and Lucy had a dangerous look in her eyes.

As Grandine finished her overly dramatic laugh, Layla's eyes widened as if she remembered something. "Grandine! We have yet to tell them!"

Grandine looked at her confusedly. A few moments passed by and she caught on. "Yes, yes! Tell them now!" She insisted to Igneel and Jude.

The two males sighed. "Lucy, Natsu, come here for a moment."

As the two teens walked over to them, Layla and Grandine put their porcelain hands over their mouths to keep from squealing in excitement. Lucy noted this and rolled her eyes. She's never seen her mother act like this. She was always so proper and in check, but now it was like she turned back into a teenager herself.

Igneel stepped forward. "There will be a ball in the honor of you two being wed. Think of it as a wedding shower, so to speak."

Jude nodded in agreement. "I think it would make you two closer if you realized how much your friends and family approve of this wedding."

Lucy grinned from ear to ear. A ball! Sure it might be for a wedding she may or may not want to go through, but a ball! She always loved them! She nodded hastily and happily while Natsu stood there with a frown.

"I don't want to. Balls are stupid and I have to stand there in a tight suit…" He objected.

Lucy smacked him on the head, a devious smile playing on her lips. "Yes… you do…" she said evilly staring him down.

Natsu gulped at her sudden mood change. "I don't want to though…" he persisted.

Lucy leaned closer to his face; hers becoming more and more scary. "Yes… you… do…" She said in a demon like voice, a dark aura surrounding her.

Natsu gulped once more. "Ok… ok I want to go." He said, afraid that if he objected she'd murder him in his sleep.

Lucy popped back up again with a smile. "Yay! It's settled!" She announced happily.

Natsu crossed his arms and huffed. "This is going to be a nightmare…"

The two fathers chuckled at their surplus and lack of enthusiasm. This was going to be an interesting night.

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ,_,**

**I'm busy this summer I'll try to update but I'm lazy and I'm going to north Carolina with my friend and mexico with my family…**

**I'm sorry. Please enjoy my crappy edit filled with OOC characters XD**


End file.
